


i am numb to the feeling; looking for that sexual healing

by tiffanyblews (peppermintz)



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintz/pseuds/tiffanyblews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kobra's eyes flicker from Poison's mouth to his gaze, burning and difficult to read. Poison falters at the mirrored expression on Kobra's face, almost drawing back, but Kobra quickly cups his hand behind Poison's head and brings their lips together.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am numb to the feeling; looking for that sexual healing

The car feels so unbearably hot. Kobra Kid's eyes flicker from Party Poison's mouth to his gaze, burning and difficult to read. Poison falters at the mirrored expression on Kobra's face, almost drawing back, but Kobra quickly cups his hand behind Poison's head and brings their lips together.

Poison completely forgets his hesitation all of a sudden, melting into the kiss and silently thanking Kobra for initiating it. He can feel the twitch of Kobra's mouth under his own – he's probably smiling, which makes Poison's heart soar a little. He slips his tongue past Kobra's parted lips and strokes his thumb tenderly over Kobra's cheek.

Kobra usually gets irritated over Poison being lovey-dovey and he's apparently sticking to it; he makes an impatient little sound and curls his fingers in Poison's hair, tugging on it, making Poison shudder. Kobra's other hand slides down over Poison's back and clutches at his ass, drawing out a pleased little purr from Poison in between another kiss.

Poison nips Kobra's lip, sucking on it. Kobra moans quietly and digs his fingernails into Poison's scalp ever so slightly, knowing how much he loves the little bites of pain. Poison drinks it in and whimpers, grinding against Kobra's hips.

“Fuck,” Kobra mutters against Poison's cheek, flipping them over so Poison is pressed against the backseat instead. He buries his face in Poison's neck, bites the skin as he pushes his hand between Poison's legs. Poison gasps and tips his head back, his face flushing scarlet when Kobra fumbles with the clasp on Poison's gunbelt and grumbles about it getting in the way.

Kobra finally manages to work Poison's jeans down to his ankles and curls his fingers around Poison's dick. Poison arches into the touch, his breathing coming out like needy little moans. Kobra rolls his eyes, jerking Poison off slowly and distractedly as he yanks at his own belt with his free hand.

"We don't need anything or anyone hearing us. Stop being dramatic."

"That wasn't - ngh - dramatic. I could show you dramatic. "

"Don't do this right now," Kobra says, snippy and annoyed for some inane reason. "We've got less than ten minutes." He briefly lifts his hand off Poison to pull his jeans down just enough and Poison misses him very quickly. 

"Then fuck me already and stop bitching at me."

"I'd stop bitching at you if you'd shut the fuck up." Kobra puts his fingers in Poison's mouth and Poison recognizes his cue immediately, gripping Kobra's wrist and sucking on Kobra's fingers. Kobra bites his lip and allows Poison the privilege to get jerked off while he works; Poison moans around Kobra's fingers like a cheap whore.  

Kobra takes his fingers back after a moment or two when they're dripping with spit and Poison's gagged from Kobra pressing against the back of his throat. He shoves Poison's knees to his chest and slides two fingers inside him, not bothering to go slow because they do, in fact, have less than ten minutes. Poison shivers and hisses and squeezes his eyes shut against the burn of it.

"You love this, huh?" Kobra says, sounding breathless. Poison bites down on his own hand to muffle any noises, his cock leaking onto the trim of his jacket. "You're fucking sick, you know that? It's not just how you like to hurt and everything. You only ever wanna get off with me."

"B-because - " Poison's voice is even more high-pitched than usual and drawn tight and taut. "I don't -- I don't trust anyone else like I trust you."

"Sure, it's just a coincidence that you get off on your little brother fucking you, too."

"Y-you know it's not like that, asshole - " Poison's sharp remark gets cut off by Kobra crooking his fingers and drawing out a shuddering whine from Poison. 

"I know what it's like," Kobra says through his teeth, pulling his fingers out too quickly. Poison grimaces at the loss because, with that, he knows he'll be sore and probably not walking correctly later and Fun Ghoul and Jet Star will know, and that's the worst part. 

"Don't tell me what it's like, okay? _I know you_." Kobra parts Poison's legs as far as the setbacks of the jeans and the backseat will allow and pulls him closer, quickly licking his own palm and coating his dick before he pushes into Poison. Poison whines again, far louder, gripping at faded, stained leather as Kobra swears and tastes blood from biting his tongue so hard. 

Kobra fucks Poison in earnest, rough and harsh and fast and tears sting Poison's eyes from how much it hurts and how good it feels, soft cries falling from his lips. Kobra groans and grips Poison's hips hard enough to (hopefully) leave behind marks, grinding against Poison's ass. When Poison cries his loudest yet from Kobra changing the angle slightly and catching his prostate on each thrust, Kobra wraps one hand tightly around Poison's throat, shakily ordering him to _shut up already_. 

Poison shudders again, making a choked sound out of the culmination of shock and the intense spike of pleasure that snaps down his spine. Lights pop behind his eyes and he tries to force out Kobra's name; he doesn't quite make it. Kobra makes his grip tighter, tighter, tighter until Poison's fingernails scrape at Kobra's wrist and arm desperately, begging for air, and Kobra doesn't release him until Poison comes with a silent shout. It was too quickly, way too quickly, and he feels vaguely but ridiculously ashamed among the lightheadedness clouding his mind.

When Kobra pulls his hand away, Poison gulps in air, coughing and swiping at his watery eyes. Kobra doesn't give him time to recover and fucks him harder, gritting his teeth and biting back moans and expletives. Poison's noises are pathetic and half-hearted, eyes fluttering shut. 

Kobra finally falls apart just as Poison's dick splutters weakly against his stomach from a second, forced orgasm. Kobra comes deep inside Poison with a hungry, ragged sound from somewhere in his throat. Kobra's head drops and he rests his cheek against Poison's quivering thigh for a moment, trying to catch his breath. 

After Kobra pulls out, Poison pushes himself up slightly, looking down at himself in disgust. ". . . fuck, my jacket's covered in jizz."

"Better clean up," Kobra says briskly, pulling his jeans back up and glancing out the car window. "I'd say you have thirty seconds."

"Shit." Poison frantically yanks at his jeans and leans over the passenger seat, hoping there'll be something somewhat papery or made of cloth in the glove compartment.

"You want me to stall for time so they won't ask questions?"

"Please do." Poison manages to locate a grubby bandana as Kobra steps out of the car so he can entertain Ghoul and Star, who have returned from a scouting mission, presumably. As Kobra slams the door shut, Poison suddenly thinks of at least twenty different things to say to him, like he usually does after this kind of thing happens. He knows he won't bring anything up, like he usually does after this kind of thing happens because it'll probably break something between them, but it's the thought that counts.  

**Author's Note:**

> all i can manage anymore is shitty-ass gay incest porn i hope i didn't give you high hopes for me as a writer
> 
> p.s. the title was from 2yl by the front bottoms


End file.
